User blog:Esten Kei/Big Brother JDwikia - Week 4
'INTRO' Last week, Chichithemonkey won the place of the HOH and decided to take revenege by nominating OgishaCR and JDisbae. After OgishaCR won the POV he shockingly saved JDisbae who Chichithemonkey later replaced with TheKewlAlex. Then, a 3 to 0 vote evicted TheKewlAlex from the Big Brother house making him the summer's third evictee. It's Esten Kei and welcome everybody to Big Brother JDwikia! . ''BIG BROTHER JDWIKIA OFFICIAL INTRO 'THE HOUSEGUESTS: CHICHITHEMONKEY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'''Chichithemonkey IMAGOAT@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Imagoat' JUSTDANCETYNKERMATTY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDanceTynkerMatty' DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151' AESTHETICFARAZ@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'AestheticFaraz' ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Erich21' JUSTDANCER12JA@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDancer12 JA' JDMORAN@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDMoran' ZODIACGIRAFFE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'ZodiacGiraffe' MIKEYROCKS33@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'MikeyRocks33' OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'OgishaCR' JDISBAE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDisbae' . 'WEEK 4 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION Welcome to the 4th HOH competition! Chichithemonkey, as the former HOH, you will NOT compete on this one. Please take a seat. So, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the HOH spot! Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com Please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 4 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION ~ RESULTS! So, with 3/11 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 13.057, the 4th Head of Household of the summer is.... DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151!' Congratulations! You have also won immunity for this week! DanceGuy151, as the HOH it is now your responsibility to nominate two (2) other houseguests for eviction. Please take your time to strategize. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. You should also tell me why you are nominating each houseguest of the two. See you guys soon with DanceGuy151's decision! . 'WEEK 4 - THE NOMINATION CEREMONY DanceGuy151: "This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head Of Household, to nominate two (2) houseguests for eviction. I am nominating JustDanceTynkerMatty and ZodiacGiraffe for eviction because they haven’t appeared to be very active in BB in the past couple weeks. They need to show that they want to remain in the show badly enough." Thank You DanceGuy151. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. . '''WEEK 4 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV This is the Power Of Veto! In this competition, only 6 players can compete. The HOH, the 2 nominees and three other random houseguests. Using a randomizer, I'll announce the three random houseguests: 'AestheticFaraz, OgishaCR and Chichithemonkey.' That means that the 6 houseguests that get to battle for the POV are the following: 'DanceGuy151, JustDanceTynkerMatty, ZodiacGiraffe, AestheticFaraz, OgishaCR and Chichithemonkey.' So, again, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the POV! The POV will give them the power to save one of the HOH's nominees. They can also not use the POV at all if they don't want to. It's all up to them! If they do use it though, the HOH must replace the saved nominee with a new one. Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME :' someoneexample10000@gmail.com As I said again, please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 4 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV ~ RESULTS! So, with 2/6 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 13.214, the winner of the POV is... DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151!' Congratulations! DanceGuy151, as holder of the POV you must now choose wether you want to save a nominee (JustDanceTynkerMatty or ZodiacGiraffe) or not. If you choose to save one, the HOH will then have to replace that nominee with a new one who can be any houseguest. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. See you guys soon with DanceGuy151's decision! '.' 'WEEK 4 - THE VETO MEETING DanceGuy151: "This is the VETO meeting. I am choosing not to save either nominee, considering ZodiacGiraffe wishes to be eliminated anyways. " That means that the nominees will stay as they are. Thank You DanceGuy151. This VETO meeting is adjourned. . '''WEEK 4 - ''THE EVICTION NIGHT Welcome everybody to the 4th eviction night! Basically, the houseguests must now send me their vote to evict. You must choose which of the two nominees (JustDanceTynkerMatty or ZodiacGiraffe) you'd like to evict from the BB house. DanceGuy151, as the Head Of Household, you'll only be voting at the event of a tie. JustDanceTynkerMatty and ZodiacGiraffe, you are not voting either. Now, everybody else, you must send me your vote. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. The update WILL come in 20 hours. See you guys soon with the results! After the houseguests vote... So, the results are in and 5/9 people have voted. So: With 5 votes to 0, ZodiacGiraffe you are evicted from the Big Brother house. ZODIACGIRAFFE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywallev.png|'ZodiacGiraffe''' I'm sorry ZodiacGiraffe but you have been evicted! See you guys on week 5, coming very soon! I'm Esten Kei, and I wish you good night from the outside of the house of BIG BROTHER! . Category:Blog posts